


Sometimes Bad Days End In Good Things

by askboxangel



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Moving works over from FFN, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboxangel/pseuds/askboxangel
Summary: Quinn had a bad day at work. And so did Santana. Two stubborn women, and some angry sex. Ends with a little flirty fluff to even it out.





	Sometimes Bad Days End In Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS VERY OLD. I'm just trying to consolidate all my old works into one place. I still carry heavy embarrassment about literally every bit of smut I've ever written but a friend of mine recommended I move everything over. Including the Fic That Shall Not Be Named
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!

Quinn felt strong fingers rake across her scalp, drawing her hair into a tight fist, yanking her head back.

"Ow. That hurts, you bitch," Quinn growled, trying to stretch her neck to relieve the sharp pain tugging at her scalp.

A low chuckle came in a breath over her ear, the fist giving her hair another harsh tug.

"Shut up, princess."

Feeling knees dig into the backs of her hands, Quinn groaned, briefly wondering why she allowed herself to get into this position.

****One hour earlier****

Quinn turned the pages of her book, sighing as she checked the clock. A good novel and a glass of red wine were the perfect way to relax and wind down from a long day at work. Unless your girlfriend was supposed to be home an hour ago.

With another glance at her phone, she decided to move dinner from the table to the fridge.

Santana was working late. Again.

This was the third night in a row that the woman had stayed late at work without so much as a phone call or a text to let Quinn know.

As a fairly organized, punctual person, it irritated Quinn to no end.

The blonde moved the pasta dish she'd wanted to try out into a Tupperware container and into the fridge. Maybe Santana would get to appreciate it later.

"Not likely," Quinn muttered to herself, filling her wine glass to the brim before taking a long swig.

Keys rattled in the door and curses in Spanish filled the room as a winded Latina stomped in, slamming the door behind her.

"Goddammit, Steven. I asked for one thing. One. _Fucking_. Thing. Are you really that much of an incompetent moron that you couldn't fax over papers on time?"

"Santana?"

"No, Steven. Clearly you can't do simple tasks that I could hire a fucking three year-old to accomplish. You're fired."

"Santana."

"You know, Steven, while I'd really love to listen to the sound of your testicles shrinking as you attempt to bitch me out over the phone, I have far more important things to attend to."

"Santana," Quinn sighed, pressing the side of her cool wineglass to her forehead. "Am I invisible?"

"Alright. Now you're really starting to piss me off, you pathetic bastard, so listen up. You are the most infuriatingly pitiable, piece of shit employee that I was ever talked into hiring. I should've known by the way you wore a wrinkled polo shirt to your interview and typed with two of your disgustingly fat fingers. But I gave you a chance anyway. And you failed to meet a single goddamn one of my expectations for a fucking _secretary._ Your work ethic is worse than that of a rich, spoiled, teenage brat, and you don't know your own ass from a copier. I sincerely hope for your poor wife's sake that you're not as horribly incompetent in the bedroom as you are with a computer. Good luck finding a job after I blacklist your ass with every attorney in the state of New York. Goodbye, Steven."

Santana slammed her phone down on the table, dropping her purse down with a loud clatter. Her heels were kicked off and she sauntered into the room toward Quinn, swooping toward her girlfriend for a kiss.

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes as she easily dodged the kiss, sidestepping her girlfriend to sit in the living room.

"Quinn?"

The blonde sat down, polishing off what looked like a pretty full glass of wine before picking up her book.

"Q?" Santana asked, feeling her temper worsen.

"Oh. I exist now?" the blonde shot back icily.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Quinn shot her girlfriend a withering stare before quirking a brow and turning back to her book.

"Quinn. What the fuck?"

"I would've thought, Santana, that maybe as your fucking girlfriend, I'd get a call letting me know you'd be late tonight. For the third night in a goddamn row. But no, I guess I'm not worth that much."

"Oh my god, Quinn. You know I work late sometimes."

"Yeah. You're a hot-shot lawyer whose career is more important than being a decent fucking girlfriend to the woman you've been with for three years."

"Oh fuck you, Quinn. Don't act like you're so fucking perfect."

Quinn scoffed, closing her book and leveling her girlfriend with a glare that could set off bombs.

"You're right. I'm the fuck up who isn't even worth a phone call. You're so right, Santana. I'm sorry. I'm just not worthy of you. Now where on your perfect ass would you like my unworthy lips, _baby_?"

That did it.

Santana crossed the room in three steps, delivering a sharp slap to Quinn's cheek.

Quinn gasped, fighting her girlfriend as she pinned Quinn with her back to the wall.

"Shut. The _fuck._ Up."

"Santana—"

The shorter woman growled, turning Quinn so her stinging cheek was pressed to the wall.

"Clearly, I need to teach you a fucking lesson, _Quinnie._"

"Get off of me, Santana," Quinn gasped as the tan woman bit hard into the base of her neck.

"How about you make me, Q?"

**QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

The same nails that raked through her scalp dragged over her neck, and back, causing the blonde to hiss in protest, feeling red welts raise over her skin.

"Tell me, Quinn," Santana cooed, licking the shell of the blonde's ear. "Why are you pinned beneath me, panting like a bitch in heat?"

"Maybe because you're a raging bitc—FUCK!"

Santana's hand came down, stinging Quinn's ass with a hard smack.

"Not what I was looking for, baby. But you get points for creativity, I suppose," Santana whispered, nibbling the blonde's earlobe, soothing it with her tongue.

"Because I misbehaved, San," Quinn choked out. Her girlfriend wasn't playing fair.

And while Quinn hated to admit it, submitting to Santana got her so fucking hot.

"That's right, baby."

Quinn clenched her teeth, fighting a shiver that threatened to run down her spine.

She didn't want to let Santana win.

But _goddamn_ she did.

Quinn struggled, wriggling her body, whining when she felt Santana grind her hips against her ass.

"Lay still, Q," Santana commanded.

"W-what are you gonna do, baby?" Quinn asked, cursing herself for stuttering.

"I'm gonna fuck myself on your ass, baby."

Quinn lost it, groaning as she pushed her hips against her girlfriend's.

Santana rutted her hips against her girlfriend's full, plump ass, smirking as she felt Quinn's breath pick up.

"You like that, Q? Feeling me press my body against yours? My hips tight against your gorgeous ass?"

Quinn nodded against the pillow, gripping the sheets between her fingers.

Santana slid down her girlfriend's body, pressing her bra clad breasts down Quinn's naked back.

"Please, San…."

"Please what, Q?"

"Undress me. Let me feel you. Anything. Just—"

Breath was caught in Quinn's throat as the woman above her licked a hot stripe along the crease of Quinn's thigh.

"You want these to go, Quinn?" Santana asked, sliding her fingers under the edge of Quinn's navy, lace panties.

"God, _yes._ Just touch me."

Santana chuckled, running her fingertips over Quinn's ass, barely skimming them under the rough fabric.

Quinn bit her lip, arching her back.

She needed this.

Her hands slid down her body, gripping the edge of her panties, desperately trying to push them down and off before she heard Santana growl low in her throat.

"Hands above your head, Quinn."

Quinn huffed, obediently raising her hands above her head, gripping the headboard.

Santana continued laving kisses up and down Quinn's thighs and ass, fingernails scratching gently up her inner thighs.

Quinn writhed and whimpered, twisting and raising her hips until _finally—_

"Fuck," Quinn breathed, feeling Santana's fingertips graze over her pussy through dark lace.

"What do you need, Q?"

"Fuck me. Fuck yourself on my ass. Anything. Please, just…"

Santana grinned, kissing Quinn's lower back lovingly.

Blue lace was peeled down Quinn's legs, moving agonizingly slowly. Inch by inch, the scratchy fabric pressed against her skin, filling her with need.

She bit her lip to keep from begging.

Santana stood and Quinn whimpered at the loss. The brunette quickly shed her clothes, smirking as the saw Quinn squirm and try to get a good look.

Bare breasts slid up Quinn's legs, taut nipples dragging up her thighs, over her ass, up her back.

The blonde's eyes rolled back and she shivered, feeling Santana's hips flush with her own.

Santana sat up, straddling the blonde's ass, spreading herself open before pressing down onto porcelain-fine skin.

"Fuck, San," Quinn moaned, feeling a copious wetness coat her skin.

"You like that, Q? Feeling my wet pussy drag over your ass? God, you feel so good, baby."

Quinn's eyelids fluttered shut, her hips raising to meet Santana's.

Santana rutted hard against Quinn's ass, her rhythm picking up as she sought out friction against her wet clit.

"Fuck, baby," Santana moaned, moving her hands up to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. "I love feeling you underneath me."

Santana's body rocked harder, her muscles tensing and twitching.

"I-I'm gonna…"

"That's it, S. Use my ass."

With a high whimper, Santana came on Quinn's ass, gushing cum over the blonde's smooth skin.

Santana fell forward, her chest heaving against her girlfriend's smooth back.

Quinn wriggled her hips, whimpering desperately.

"What's wrong, Lucy Q?"

"San…"

"Yes, baby?" Santana asked, leaning down to lick her cum off of her girlfriend. Quinn sighed.

"I need you."

"I'm right here, baby."

"I need you to- Fuck."

Santana grinned, sliding her fingers up and down Quinn's tight thighs.

"You need me to fuck? But I just fucked myself, baby," Santana replied, voice dripping the sugar that coated her words.

"Me."

"Use your words," Santana commanded, nipping the blonde's skin, leaving pale pink marks.

"I need you to fuck me, San."

"Fuck you where, baby?" Santana cooed, drawing her fingers up, tracing Quinn's ass, pressing gently. "Here?"

"S-Santana…"

"You want me to fuck your slutty ass, Quinn?"

"N-no. My p-pu— Shit, Santana."

Santana drew her fingers up and down Quinn's ass, pressing deeper to graze Quinn's asshole, circling it gently.

"Fuck my pussy, Santana. Please. God, please…"

"That's all you had to say, Q."

Santana drew back, spreading Quinn's thighs apart, nuzzling her skin before plunging two fingers deep into Quinn.

"Fuck, San," Quinn breathed, her back arching, desperate for more of her girlfriend's fingers.

"Such a tight pussy. I need to spread you open more, fuck you deeper."

Quinn's eyes rolled back, her hips pumping to press Santana deeper.

"Yes, San. Fuck me."

Soaked fingers withdrew from Quinn, drawing a cry from the blonde, circling her entrance teasingly.

Quinn squealed as she was flipped onto her back, a hot mouth covering her chest, sucking and nipping at her nipples.

Hot fingers drew tight circles on her clit, dipping down to collect her cum before dragging it up over her sensitive nub.

Santana leaned back to admire her work.

Quinn was soaked, her wetness dripping onto the sheets, sweat gathered at her brow. Her hair was tangled, her knuckles white from gripping the headboard as she panted, her chest heaving.

Hazel eyes glazed over with need as the blonde whimpered, humping the air, desperate for friction.

"Ready to come, Q?"

Quinn nodded, whining as she thrashed on the bed.

Santana grinned, slipping down the bed to kiss her way up sticky thighs, sucking hard enough to leave her mark.

Wet lips closed over Quinn's clit and the blonde felt her world fall apart.

Fingers slid back into her pussy, curling against her g-spot.

Santana smiled around Quinn's clit, sliding her tongue back and forth over it, drawing out Quinn's pleasure. Her fingers pumped slowly into the blonde, reaching deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Quinn saw white, her thighs twitching and clenching around Santana's shoulders.

"F-fuck. Santana… I.."

Santana closed her eyes, kissing Quinn's clit, moving down to press her tongue deep into the blonde, her thumb coming up to circle her clit.

"_Fuck._"

Quinn's back arched, her thighs tightening around Santana as her pussy clamped down hard , locking Santana's fingers deep inside her.

"That's it, baby. Come for me."

Quinn choked out Santana's name, her hips jerking hard.

Santana slowed her fingers, kissing up and down her girlfriend's taut stomach.

"I love you, San," Quinn whispered, drawing her girlfriend up for a slow, languid kiss.

Teeth grazed Quinn's lower lip and the blonde slipped her arms up Santana's back.

A smile curled over Santana's lips as she parted from the panting blonde.

"I love you too, Q. I'll call next time. I promise."

Quinn smiled softly, kissing Santana's cheek.

"If you make me come like that a few more times, maybe I'll forgive you," Quinn teased.

"Mmmm," Santana hummed, pressing her lips to Quinn's warm neck, smiling against her thrumming pulse point. "I think I can agree with that."

Quinn giggled as Santana flipped them over.

"This time, you're on top."


End file.
